


No title

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: VD。以前写的SM坑里挖出来一点肉渣渣，依然是亲亲爱爱兄弟设定，坑是不可能填了这辈子都不可能了，但我自己好喜欢最后照镜子那段，贴上！





	No title

Dante模模糊糊地醒来，他大概知道好像是被绑架了，虽然之前他认为这种事情几乎不可能发生，可现在，他的双手被人反绑在身后，双眼也被蒙了起来，什么也看不见。更不幸的是，他浑身赤裸，下身凉凉的，胸膛贴在地板上，那粗糙的木质结构同样压迫着他双腿之间的器官，Dante微微呻吟了一声，他可以想象出自己摆着的一副无助的、任人宰割的姿势。  
地板发出“吱呀”的声响，虽然很微弱，但显然是皮鞋踩下去的声音，房间里还有其他人。  
声音慢慢地靠近。Dante确信普通人不可能对他干这个，绝对不可能。  
“我知道你是谁……”Dante的嘴没有被限制活动，也许对方会需要他的嘴巴做些除了咒骂和抱怨之外的事情，而现在，他还可以发出一些嘲弄的笑声。  
“这算什么，避开父母的秘密游戏吗？”  
没有回答，下一秒有人抓着他的肩膀，将他扔倒在柔软的床铺。不太疼，但Dante不喜欢被这样对待，他想抗议，但扭了扭身子，又不得不承认一张床比硬木地板好多了。  
身体的一侧沉了下去，Dante知道对方也爬上床来，就在身边，居高临下地观察他。Dante不自觉地咽了口口水，全身肌肉绷紧像一根随时会断裂的弦。他那双蒙在黑布后的双眼徒劳地大睁着，脑袋里回响着警报似的嗡嗡声，他的每一个细胞都充斥着复杂的情绪，恐惧、紧张、期待、兴奋，这让他无法思考。  
整个房间变得很安静，只有呼吸声、心跳声，全是Dante自己的。太安静了，另一个人仿佛不知不觉地消失了，可Dante知道他在那里，他可以感觉到灼热的目光，像一双残酷的手，有一下没一下地玩弄他的身体。  
他的呼吸变得越来越沉重，无法控制地勃起。他知道这一切都落在另一个人的眼里，但他并不羞耻，上方响起的低笑声只会让他变得更硬。  
当一只冰凉的手终于插进他的双腿中间时，Dante知道这就是他想要的。  
那只手并不温柔，甚至是粗鲁地抓住他的性器，开始用力摩擦。  
这简直是酷刑，Dante疼得双腿发颤。他合起膝盖想要逃避这样的碰触，但卡在大腿内部的手却让他无法如愿。他扬起下巴，后脑紧紧地拧在床垫上，随后发出了呜咽一般的呻吟声，像抽泣似地急速喘息起来。  
折磨着他器官的手停下了，Dante感觉到一个人的重量向着他压过来，他的嘴唇被吻住，这让他吓了一跳。他屏住了呼吸，呆呆地睁大双眼，想要从束缚视线的黑布后面看清那个人的脸，可什么也没有，什么也看不见。  
吻着他的嘴唇轻轻移动着，似有若无地碰触他呆滞的唇瓣。Dante惊慌地发现他的阴茎竟然因此变得更加冲动，比起直接施予刺激，下身那个脱离主人意志的器官似乎更喜欢这种暧昧的挑逗。  
亲吻他的人也发现了，作为奖励，那只邪恶的手捏了捏他的一边阴囊。Dante这才突然找回了呼吸的能力，他激动地喘了一下，阴茎附和着颤动起来，他看不见那顶端甚至渗出了液体。  
“啊……”Dante无法控制地呻吟，他仰着头，张开嘴巴，希望能够得到更多，得到一个真正的吻。他不知道自己就像一个朝圣者，全身赤裸，表情却带着虔诚的纯真。  
而让他失望的是，对方却退开了。  
完全彻底地退开，包括曾经让Dante感觉不适的重量，包括摩擦着他光裸皮肤的衣料，包括刚才前一刻还控制着他欲望的手，它们全都离开了，把Dante一个人留在燥热的空气中。  
“嗨！”Dante不满地叫道，“你该死地在干嘛？”  
没有回应。  
绑缚着的双手在背后抵着床垫，Dante试图依靠腰力让自己坐起来，但是他失败了。他倒在床上，胸膛一半因为欲望一半因为怒气而起伏着，从肚脐往下沿着腹股沟，有一片银色的几乎不可察觉的绒毛，嘴唇靠近那里的时候会觉得好像在亲吻小动物。  
“我觉得糟糕透了，你这个混蛋……”Dante模糊不清地说，“糟糕透了，我不喜欢，你到底想干嘛？”  
仍然没有回应。  
Dante无法忍受这样的寂静，他想念刚才获得的碰触，他更希望有更多的折磨，而他拥有的只是等待。他徒劳地感觉着自己的阴茎勃起——他不能相信为什么在这种情况下它依然能变硬，可它更硬了，像暴露Dante的真实感觉一样暴露在空气里。  
“好吧，我承认我很喜欢。”Dante呻吟着认输，“我很喜欢你对我做的一切，碰我摸我亲我，我该死地喜欢极了！包括你变态地把我脱光捆起来，蒙起我的眼睛，然后把我扔在这里，连自慰也不能，我真他妈地太喜欢了！”  
曲起一条腿又伸直，可Dante还是没有办法碰到自己的阴茎，那个东西完全不顾主人的感受要求安抚，Dante想自己可以翻个身，但在那个人面前用这种方式自慰实在太丢脸了。  
他沉默着与欲望抗争了一会，最后咬了咬嘴唇。  
“你真了不起，你没有勃起吗？你不是想干你亲爱的弟弟吗？还等什么？”Dante把大腿张开，想像着自己摆出的淫荡的姿势，几乎要让他笑出声来。  
“来干我吧，Ver……”  
“闭嘴！”  
随着熟悉的声音，一个赤裸而温暖的身体覆在Dante身上，皮肤接触的一瞬间Dante窒息了，直到一只胳膊坚定地揽住他的腰，他才从喉咙里长长地吐出一口气息。  
“啊……混蛋，你为什么脱衣服都没有声音？”  
“我说了闭嘴。”  
Dante的嘴被堵住了。  
他得到了他想要的真正的吻。

张了张眼又很快闭起，再缓慢地睁开，绑在眼睛前的黑布已经除去，一条绵软的毛毯遮住Dante依旧赤裸的身子。他动了动，双手也是自由的，于是他撑起上半身，看了看四周。  
只有他一个人，在一间陌生的房间里。从家具到摆设都十分简洁，飘在空气里的淡淡的油漆味说明之前没有人在这住过。窗帘是透光的，从照射进来的阳光亮度判读时间已经不早了。Dante让自己继续在毯子底下磨蹭了一会，然后爬起来，向浴室走去。  
现在几乎所有人都喜欢在浴室装全身镜，既是为了方便又是为了情趣，这间房也不例外。嵌在墙上的大镜子让Dante看到自己，他怔了怔，面对镜子停下脚步。  
Dante拥有非常棒的身体，在这一点上他甚至是自恋的。他经常看到自己的裸体，黄金比例和优美的肌肉线条让他自我感觉良好，只是让他有些沮丧的是，今天的裸体看起来和其他时候没什么区别。  
昨晚尽情释放过的器官现在安静地伏在双腿中间，虽然记忆中的过程十分激烈，但因为特殊的体质，他的身体上并没有留下一丝痕迹。  
他的手指划过脖子——这里被吻过；乳头——也被吻过；腹部、腰侧，还有更下面，他的手指碰不到的地方，他觉得都被吻过。  
充满情欲的吻和真正的sex这都是第一次，可Dante漂亮的身体却无法记住它们。更让他烦躁的是，对于另外一个人，也一定出现了同样的情况。  
看着镜子里完美的身体，Dante恼火地咬住了嘴唇。


End file.
